


Routines

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Imperial Pair, M/M, With Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: If your husband is Atobe Keigo, you will always encounter new things of the wanted and unwanted kind.
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 7





	Routines

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2020-03-31

''I dare say you did this on purpose, my dear Kunimitsu.''

''Certainly, because it's so much fun to haul your sorry ass back to our cabin.''

Atobe pouted.

''I'll have you know that my sorry ass, as you so kindly put it, is perfectly rounded and utterly perfect. In every regard just perfect.''

Tezuka raised a brow then remembered that Atobe wouldn't see it anyway and stopped.

''You, dear Keigo, just used the word perfect three times in a row. That alone should tell you just how inebriated you are and how much of a fool you would have made of yourself if I had let you stay.''

''I'm never making a fool. A show, yes. A fool, no.''

''You're starting to leave words out.''

''I do?''

''Yes.''

''Oh well, maybe you should get me to bed then.''

''I'm not sleeping with you tonight.''

''But we are married! It's your obligation!''

''You are drunk. And yes, I'm using the common tongue when you deem it wise to pull the law on me.''

''But…''

''And before I think better of it, you are going to get your own ass into bed so I can lay down next to you. Next being the most important word in here.''

''But…''

''No, Keigo. Or I decide to sleep on the couch for tonight.''

''But…''

''Or I let you sleep on it while I take our much more comfortable bed. Your choice.''

Atobe grumbled but staggered into the general direction of their bedroom. 

Tezuka didn't suppress his smile.

Atobe just looked so cute like this.

*

When Tezuka came to, he felt incredibly light-headed. 

''Up for more?''

He could hear his husband's smile but he couldn't quite connect why it was there yet.

''Weren't you supposed to have the hangover? I didn't drink, did I?''

''I wouldn't know, my love. But, as you should recall, I don't get hangovers that easily.''

''Right.''

Tezuka tried to turn only to discover that his lower body was tangled in more than a few sheets - and sticky!

''Keigo…''

''Ahn?''

''What happened? In detail.''

''Believe me, you don't want that. Though your cock was quite eager to join into our usual morning routine.''

''Usually, I am awake for those.''

''Your cock obviously thought he could do without.''

''Keigo…''

''I assume you're not too happy about this discovery then?''

''You are telling me that I actually slept during something we normally share and which is very important to the both of us. No, I am definitely not happy.''

''You'd like to be awake the next time then?''

''Yes!''

''Good, because I think I'm still second when it comes to prep. You might feel a bit out of it today…''

''Keigo!!!''


End file.
